Genetic studies to refine the chromosomal regions containing the structural genes for glutamine synthetase, glutamate dehydrogenase, glutamate synthase will continue with an emphasis on isolation of regulatory mutants. Enzymic analysis of revertants of structural gene mutants will continue. Physiological and biochemical studies on the interrelationships of NH3-assimilatory enzymes in mutant strains will continue.